Obedecer o desobedecer esa es la cuestión
by ajota08
Summary: Neal tiene un dilema.  Warning: castigo corporal/azotes/nalgadas


Obedecer o desobedecer?... Esa es la cuestión.

By Marta

Versión libre del episodio Bottlenecked.

En él, Neal tiene que falsificar una botella de un vino muy caro que será subastado para poder conseguir evidencia y atrapar a su antiguo adversario Keller. Recomiendo ver el capítulo antes de leer la historia, así tendrá más sentido.

Empieza en la escena donde Neal le pide a Peter que lo ayude a entrar a la bodega de una colección de vinos muy importante para sacar un poco de cera de una de las botellas.

"No, Neal" esta vez la voz de Peter tomó un tono duro "cómo se te ocurre involucrarme en un robo?"

"No es un robo papá, es solamente tomar un poco de cera del sello del vino, nada más. Ni notarán lo que falta!"

"Tomar algo que pertenece a otra persona es un robo Neal, sea lo que sea. Y creí que ya lo habrías aprendido"

Neal rodó sus ojos "yo no soy agente federal, hay algunas zonas grises. Algo así como las mentirillas blancas…"

Peter puso su botella de cerveza sobre la mesa con un golpe. "Neal Caffrey. No existen las mentiras blancas! Y tampoco los robos grises! He dicho que no y punto!"

Neal se puso de pie – estaba sentado frente a su padre en la mesa de comedor – "Pues perderás a un asesino!" gritó.

Peter también se puso de pie y levantó la voz "Encontraremos otra forma Neal! La respuesta es No! Cómo quieres que te lo diga? Es No en español, No en inglés y Nein en alemán!".

"Te faltó el francés!" respondió Neal irrespetuosamente, antes de poder contenerse.

Su padre lo miró con sorpresa y luego se adelantó un paso para tomarlo del brazo y darlo vuelta

PAFF! Resonó el chirlo que le dio en la cola "eso es NO en francés" le dijo mientras lo soltaba.

Neal enrojeció y se frotó las nalgas donde aún perduraba la picadura. Se tragó su rebeldía y bajó la vista, avergonzado.

"Ve a dormir. Mañana pensaremos en _algo legal _para atrapar a Keller" con eso, Neal se dio vuelta y fue a las escaleras, subiendo rápidamente a su cuarto.

En su habitación el muchacho empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, pensando en la situación. La discusión que tuvo con su padre sólo sirvió para aumentar sus ganas de hacer las cosas tal como las había pensado.

Sólo que reemplazaría a su padre por Mozzie.

Mozzie podría ser una persona muy elegante si se lo proponía.

Con eso en mente se sentó a su escritorio, tomando lápiz y papel y se dispuso a escribir las partes más importantes de su plan. Cada tanto, la picadura que aún sentía en las nalgas le recordaba que estaba a punto de desobedecer a su padre, pero hacía ese pensamiento a un lado y continuaba perfilando los detalles.

Grace Quinn vio llegar a los clientes que estaba esperando y se acercó a saludarlos.

"Usted debe ser el sr. Leed" dijo tendiéndole la mano a un Mozzie que vestía un traje de corte italiano que le calzaba perfectamente. Parecía un hombre adinerado y distinguido.

"Por favor, llámeme Carlton" respondió el muy educadamente, estrechando su mano.

Fueron a una mesa a catar unos vinos y entre frase y frase Mozzie la convenció de que le mostrara su colección particular.

Grace lo llevó a la bodega – sin que Neal los acompañara – y al entrar Mozzie, como todo un caballero, insistió en abrir la puerta para ella y sostenerla… y así pudo trabar la cerradura para que Neal entrara después.

Varios minutos después, Neal se escabulló a la bodega y se dispuso a sacar la cera de las botellas del Chateau du Munn.

Mozzie, desde la sala principal, vio con preocupación como Grace Quinn bajaba las escaleras hacia la bodega. Neal aún estaba allí. Corriendo, bajó las escaleras y detuvo a la señorita Quinn con una pregunta tonta. Inmediatamente vio que el acompañante de la joven era Keller.

Luego de intercambiar unas palabras, Quinn los dejó solos.

"Creo que te conozco de algún lado" dijo Keller mirando fijamente a Mozzie.

"No lo creo"

"Oh. Ooohh. ¿Neal está adentro verdad?"

"No se de qué me habla…"

"Creo lo informaré a ese guardia.." dijo Keller dirigiéndose resueltamente hacia el guardia al tiempo que Grace bajaba las escaleras.

"Qué sucede?" preguntó ella al ver los movimientos rápidos de Keller.

"Creo que hay un ladrón en su bodega, Señorita Quinn" dijo Keller antes que Mozzie pudiera detenerlo. Y a partir de allí todo fue rodar cuesta abajo para Neal.

Llegó la policía, lo identificaron como Neal Caffrey y lo arrestaron por pedido de Grace.

Mozzie, en la confusión que se generó pudo escaparse, no sin antes que Neal pusiera en sus manos la cera que había extraído.

Peter recibió la llamada mientras estaba cenando con El.

Neal le había pedido permiso para salir a divertirse un poco, diciéndole que tenía una cita con alguien que había conocido, así que recibir el aviso de que su hijo se encontraba arrestado en una estación de policía fue toda una sorpresa.

Cuando llegó y se enteró de las circunstancias en que había sido apresado casi no pudo resistir el impulso de darle una paliza allí mismo.

"Sr. Burke, usted es el guardian de Neal Caffrey?"

"Si. También soy su padre" respondió al oficial que estaba haciendo los papeles para soltar a Neal en manos de Peter.

El oficial levantó la vista y observó a Peter. Sonriendo, volvió a bajar la cabeza y continuó escribiendo "Temo que el niño lo va a pasar mal, eh?" murmuró luego de ver el enojo contenido en el rostro de Peter.

Peter resopló.

"Tendré que llamar a Servicios del Niño?" preguntó el oficial en tono divertido.

"El ya es mayor de edad. Sólo está a mi cuidado por su condena" Peter trató de salvar un poco la dignidad de su niño aunque no se lo merecía.

El oficial se rió por lo bajo "Oh. Solo lo decía porque usted tiene la misma expresión que tenía mi padre cada vez que iba a darme una paliza por algo"

Y esta vez Peter no pudo disimular, se rió en respuesta al comentario del oficial, agregando un "Oh Siii…"

"Está acusado de irrumpir en propiedad privada, pero no pudieron probar que haya violado la cerradura y su versión es que le permitieron entrar. Como no hay faltantes ni destrozos, van a retirar la acusación"

"Bien. Es una buena información. Gracias" dijo Peter y luego se dio vuelta cuando escuchó sonidos detrás suyo.

Estaban trayendo a Neal hacia Peter.

"Neal Caffrey! Qué demonios estabas pensando!" fue lo primero que le salió a Peter al ver a su hijo.

Neal solamente lo miró con ojos de cachorrito asustado.

La suela de goma de la pantufla de Peter cayó dos veces más sobre las nalgas rojas de Neal provocando más sollozos del muchacho.

Peter ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de explicar lo que había hecho y por qué.

Se limitó a sentarse en la cama, ponerlo sobre sus rodillas, desnudarlo y comenzar a azotarlo en la cola primero con fuertes palmadas y luego agregando la pantufla. Iba regañándolo mientras lo hacía.

"Qué estabas pensando! PAFF! PAFF! "no lo estabas haciendo, verdad?" PAFF! PAFF! "te limitaste a desobedecerme!" PAFF! PAFF!

OWOWOWWWWW! PAPAAAAÁ NOOOO! OOOOWWWWW!

"No voy a tolerar PLAFF! PLAFF! desobediencias Neal! PLAFF! PLAFF! Y eso lo sabes muy bien! PLAFF! PLAFF! Pero veo que es necesario PLAFF! PLAFF! recordártelo PLAFF! PLAFF! cada tanto!" PLAFF! PLAFF! PLAFF! PLAFF! PLAFF! PLAFF!

AAAUUUGHHH! OOOWWWOOOWWWW! AAAHHH!

Neal pataleaba y trataba de salir del regazo de su papá pero Peter lo sostenía fuertemente mientras continuaba haciendo estragos en su trasero.

Al final, Neal solo se dedicó a sollozar mientras su papá seguía castigándolo.

Peter comenzó a sentir compasión por su niño cuando oyó los sollozos desgarradores que provocaban sus nalgadas. Con dos últimos chirlos finalizó la paliza y comenzó a confortar al muchacho.

Neal se puso de pie y luego se sentó en el regazo de Peter, dispuesto a recibir los mimos que sabía que su padre le haría. Se acomodó de manera de no torturar más de lo necesario a sus nalgas doloridas y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Peter para continuar llorando.

Peter también lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle la nuca.

"SShhh, bebé, ya pasó. No vuelvas a desobedecerme, Neal. Cuando papá dice que no es por algo" murmuró Peter.

"Pe-ro es-esto e-era para atra-par a Ke-ller" dijo Neal entre sollozos.

"Cariño. Siempre encontraremos algo legal para hacer nuestro trabajo. De eso se trata. No podemos ponernos a la misma altura que los delincuentes"

"A ve-ces es ne-necesario" insistió Neal.

Peter suspiró, pensando en todas las veces que se habían infiltrado en diferentes organizaciones, haciéndose pasar por ladrones, mafiosos, asesinos.

"Lo que no es necesario es que te arriesgues tu." Capituló "si tenemos que hacerlo, lo haremos bien, sin riesgos. Y sin desobediencias."

Peter siguió acunando a su niño hasta que el muchacho se calmó.

"Mozzie tiene la cera" dijo de repente Neal "podrá falsificar la botella"

Peter suspiró y cerró los ojos.

"podemos continuar con el plan papi, por favor. Así podrás atrapar a Keller y acusarlo de asesinato… y así por lo menos valdrá la pena la paliza que me diste…" agregó en voz baja.

Con un resoplido, Peter se puso de pie, levantando a Neal con el lo llevó hacia una de las esquinas del cuarto.

"Quédate aquí a pensar en lo que hiciste!" le dijo mientras aplicaba una palmada al trasero rojo del muchacho.

OOWW!

"No quiero que pienses que valió la pena jovencito! Desobedecerme es un grave error!" agregó otra palmada "Quedate aquí parado hasta que yo te diga!"

AAYY! Neal comenzó a llorar otra vez, mientras permanecía parado en la esquina, con los pantalones alrededor de los tobillos y la cola al aire.

Epílogo

El plan continuó tal como lo tenían previsto, salvo por algunas sorpresas que Keller les había preparado. Pero al final, el bien triunfó sobre el mal y Keller fue arrestado para enfrentar la acusación de asesinato.

Pero a pesar del buen resultado, Peter continuó fijando en su hijo la lección sobre obediencia con castigos adicionales: más trabajos en casa y en el FBI, tiempo parado en la esquina de su cuarto y la amenaza de una nueva paliza ante el menor indicio de una desobediencia...

Creen que eso daría resultado con Neal? ...


End file.
